Computer disc drives are dynamic information storage units having high bit densities. They are very high precision units requiring close dimensional tolerances in manufacturing and are complex and delicate mechanically. They generally comprise rotating memory disks, transducer heads and a linear or pivotally mounted, magnetically driven actuator assembly which supports the transducer heads and provides bidirectional movement over the disks.
Prior art disc drives of the pivoting type have been difficult to assemble and disassemble. Frequently the transducer heads and supporting arms are part of an integral pivotally mounted actuator arm assembly which includes the lubricated actuator arm bearing structure. Removal of this assembly for testing or replacement of heads involves a major disassembly of the disk drive structure.
In other instances the individual arms supporting the transducer heads are separately detachable from a pivotally mounted actuator member. The electrical connections must be detached at the transducer head wires which is difficult and the arms and heads cannot be tested as a unit until after complete reassembly. Realignment of parts upon reassembly is time consuming because of the care that must be exercised in assuring accuracy.
In these efforts there is a risk of mechanically, magnetically or electrically damaging parts that cannot be removed while others are being tested. For example, testing of the magnetic drive on an actuator arm assembly to which the magnetic transducer heads are mounted may subject the delicate magnetic transducer heads to mechanical, electrical or magnetic damage. Where the bearing is a part of the actuator arm assembly, cleaning of the heads with cleaning agents involves a risk of dissolving grease in the bearing structure or requires the use of elaborate shielding in an attempt to prevent such damage. In instances where the arms are removed individually, the delicate head wires must be disconnected individually. This operation introduces opportunities for both electrical and mechanical head damage.